


Disloyalty

by LokiLover84



Series: Cheater [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: The beginning of Taekwoon's faithlessness.





	Disloyalty

_ It all started with Hakyeon’s birthday. There’s the Before and the After, and it’s a clear line in his head. What should have been one of the best nights of his life turned into one of the most horrible, and it’s been destroying him ever since.  _

 

_ In hindsight, maybe they shouldn’t have drank so much. But it was a gathering of friends, all in their mid-twenties, all legal, and all willing to get wasted and have fun. Besides, they’d all planned to stay over, so what was the worst that could happen? A few hours hunched over a toilet and a massive hangover the next day?  _

 

_ Hakyeon couldn’t have been more wrong.  _

 

_ He vaguely remembered stumbling to bed in the wee hours of the morning, weaving around the bodies of his friends, splayed out in various positions on sleeping mats in the living room, or where they’d fallen in their alcohol induced slumber. Taekwoon had been helping him, and he held onto his boyfriend as if he were a lifeline, until he collapsed into their bed, already half asleep when Taekwoon shed his clothes and crawled in next to him. Hakyeon had curled into the warmth of his boyfriend’s body and fallen asleep.  _

 

_ He awoke slowly, what might have been minutes or hours later, to the rhythmic shifting of the bed. At first he thought that Taekwoon was simply rolling over, but deep inside, he knew something was off when it didn’t stop.  _

 

_ He cracked one eye, struggling to make his sight adjust to the dark. What he saw when it did stunned him so much that he was frozen, unable to move, speak, even react.  _

 

_ He couldn’t deny, even now, that a naked Wonshik was a beautiful creature. His head tossed back, back arched, soft sighs escaping his lips as he worked his body on the hard cock inside him.  _

 

_ The cock that belonged to Hakyeon’s boyfriend.  _

 

_ Wonshik whimpered, hitting it home for Hakyeon even more, before his body fell forward, and his eyes turned toward Hakyeon. There was the slightest hint of hesitation, the eyes widening fractionally, as he realized that Hakyeon was awake. Hakyeon could read the panic is the lines of his body, and before he knew it, he was moving. The two next to him froze, every sense tuned toward the older man, but Hakyeon was too stunned to do anything more than roll on his side, squeezing his eyes shut and praying it was all some horrible nightmare. But slowly the movements began again, and Hakyeon stuffed a fist into his mouth, silencing his sobs as hot tears rolled down his cheeks.  _

 

He never said a word to Taekwoon, and the following morning, he had almost convinced himself it was a dream. But he’d watched the two of them interact, seen how they were sometimes at ease and others a bit stiff. It was probable that Hakyeon never would have noticed if the alcohol had done its job and knocked him completely out, giving him the benefit of oblivion. But it hadn’t, and so he had to live with what he’d seen. It replayed in his head every time he looked at either of them. 

 

It drove him insane. 

 

He was so conflicted about how to act, that he started pulling away. Little things that he and Taekwoon had taken for granted no longer happened. Hakyeon still had dinner waiting when Taekwoon got home from work, still fulfilled the role of attentive boyfriend, but now he shied away from Taekwoon’s touch, and when he smiled at the younger man, it no longer reached his eyes. Taekwoon said nothing, but as Hakyeon retreated, Taekwoon seemed less and less interested in trying to connect. 

 

Then came the night Hakyeon had been dreading. The text was short and indifferent. 

 

_ I’ve had something come up. I’ll be home late. Don’t wait up. _

 

Hakyeon had been devastated. It was true that sometimes Taekwoon had to work late, but he’d always been very descriptive of what he was having to do, and how long it would take him. The vague message was so out of character that Hakyeon instinctively knew, in the way that millions of betrayed lovers before him knew, that Taekwoon had gone to Wonshik’s. 

 

He’d wanted to scream, to cry, to break things, to give vent to his grief in a visual way, so that Taekwoon could see just how deeply he’d cut into Hakyeon’s heart. Instead, he’d cleaned up, taken a long shower, and was in bed by the time he heard the front door open, admitting his lover. There was silence that went on for so long that Hakyeon felt as if he were going to explode, before the bedroom door opened, then closed softly. Taekwoon’s voice was soft when he spoke. 

 

“Hakyeon, are you asleep?”

 

He wanted to pretend, to try and hide his hurt and disappointment, but at the last second he rolled over. 

 

“No, I’m awake.”

 

Taekwoon shed his clothes in the dark, and Hakyeon couldn’t stop himself from rolling over to face him when Taekwoon’s arms wound around him. He held Hakyeon loosely, only tightening his hold when Hakyeon buried his face in Taekwoon’s chest, inhaling deeply. 

 

_ Citrus, the scent of Wonshik’s far too familiar body wash.  _

 

Hakyeon held himself together until he was sure Taekwoon was asleep, then rolled away from him, burying his face in his pillow to muffle his sobs. 

 

Taekwoon slept on, oblivious, next to him.


End file.
